A fresh new start
by greeneyes00
Summary: 10 years before pokemon anime, or pokemon Adventures, 8 year old Binny(daughter of boss Giovanni) Is on a journey to become strong. Percy a dark and quiet 10 year old boy is in search of finding out what he is good at, and 10 year old Seth whose despite to become strong. Can these 3 kids travel together, get along, and reach there goals?
1. Chapter 1

**I just want to make this perfectly clear this is taken 10 years before pokemon anime, pokemon adventures or anything else. I know Giovanni has a son Silver but he isn't born yet. I hope you enjoy this story. I hope it isn't to badly written, and I hope you enjoy :) **

The sea to Sinnoh was the most beautiful sight in the world, the water, the view, and the new beginning .Finally a brand new start. She'd regretted it since the moment she left home but now seeing everything clearly it felt like all the risks she took were right.

She leaned over the bars of the front of the ship, her blonde hair flowing in the wind, Her big happy green eyes with only a tint of blue glowed in the burning sun, and her squirtle at her side.

She was 8 ,fare to young to leave home on such a journey, but that didn't mean anything to her. At the age of 6 she crept out of her home at exactly 3:22 in the morning and hurried to the woods with Squirtle hand and hand.

10 minutes of being on her own, In the deep shadows of the woods a kidnapper lurked in the forest. He brought her to this dark, cold castle like place and forced her to cover her face with a mask made of ice. Her face was always frozen, and from the moment she woke to the time she laid down to sleep she wanted to break down and cry for 2 years straight

But that didn't matter anymore, she was here now and she was going to Sinnoh no matter what came in her way and refused to leave until she was one of the greatest.

She turned to the person she was going with. She was happy to have company on such a exciting trip... thought he was hardly any good company at all. He mumbled a a few words every once in a while to her, the words she clearly remember him saying where, "Wanna come with me?"

He still doesn't clearly understand why he suggested her coming with him, He supposed it had something to do with what happened just yesterday, when he was wandering around in one of Johto's forest, the forest floor covered in beautiful sparkling snow, most people would have taken the time to enjoy the scenery, but he was to busy thinking.

His greatest strength was his mind, he could remember anything, but his mind was also his biggest weakness. He'd go into the deepest train of thought and not even realize where he would even be going. Thats when he stepped onto a thin sheet of ice, and sunk into water over his head, plus he couldn't swim.

He never really cared much about when he was going to die until he was left to drown in mucky freezing water, He never showed emotion towards anything, until that day, he didn't want to die! Not like this! He even screamed in his head, "Please don't let me die like this!"

He swore this little girl was and angel when called her Squirtle out and saved his life.

"Are you okay?" The little blonde girl asked, gleaming down at him as he sat down in the snow to catch his breath.

"Yeah." He panted in his quiet voice.

She sat beside him, "I'm Binny!" She said in a overly joyful voice, which annoyed him extremely. He could tell she was one of those overly happy people, the kind that never knew when to stop talking, and never ran out of things to talk about.

"I'm Percy." He muttered, "Thanks for saving me." He said in a voice that almost sounded like he was in pain when he spoke.

Binny noticed, but brushed it off, she knew the type of person he was a little to well. He wasn't being rude, he just didn't enjoy talking. She was fine with that, if anything ecstatic about it, she adored people exactly like him because it gave her more time to talk instead of listen.

"Well I wouldn't have let you drown!" Binnys voice was so loud,he thought his ears we going to bleed "I'm glad your okay! You are okay right? Is there anything at all I can do for you? I got a blanket if your cold, its got quite a bit of holes in it, and I hope you don't mind if its pink but at least its warm..."

Percy cut in, "I'm fine." He said shaking his head.

"Okay." Binny said a little heist, "I guess I should be headed to umm, do you know where the nearest town is?"

"Shouldn't you be going home?" Percy asked, with a little more life in his dry voice, "Its almost dinner time and you look pretty young.."

"I left home! To become stronger!" Binny said in a loud cheery voice.

"So other then that squirtle your all a lone?" Percy glanced at her, scanning over how young she was. Its wasn't that he didn't understand her running away but at least he was 10, she was far to young to go out all a lone.

"Yep!" She said with a wild nod. "Me and my Squirtle are going to be the best in the whole wide world!"

Percy bit his lip, he couldn't have her by herself, it would be to dangerous. He would have sent her home himself but then he would have been a hypocrite. He asked her if she wanted to come with him to Sinnoh, because he knew she couldn't go off on her own, especially when she didn't even know where the nearest town was.

So here Percy was, his dark blue eyes narrowed on the little girl as she leaned over the edge. She so annoying, terribly annoying, he was angry at himself after he invited her.

Percy didn't like to talk, and hardly enjoyed company. He wished he wouldn't stand out in a crowd but who could ignore such wild spiky red hair.

Binny turned to him with a wide grin, "Percy! Come check out this view!" She said excitedly.

Percy gave her a look, his eyes still narrowed and his face hardly looking amuse what so ever, he didn't care that they were on a ship or about the scenery he just cared about getting to where he was going and some how ditching this kid when he knew she was tough enough to go it a lone, though for right now that dream seemed impossible.

But he shrugged anyways and went over to look, just cuz. "What ?" He murmured softly.

Binnys worn out flats were on the rail, and she leaned over far to much for Percy's comfort, "Hey!" He snapped grasping onto her torn up pink dress, "Would you get down from there! Come on that's dangerous!"

Binny turned to him for a moment and rolled her eyes, if she wanted to get nagged at all the time she would have never ran away from home. "You need to relax and enjoy the ride!" She said turning back to the sea.

Percy sighed, "I'd enjoy it more if you got down. Please."

Binny turned and shrugged, "At least you said please." She leaped down, "Happy?"

Percy's face was still stone cold "Yes." He muttered. He stepped beside her and looked at the view. It looked like any old sunset to him, nothing special, his face straight which caused Binny to glare at him.

"You, do you enjoy anything?" She squinted at him.

He nodded.

"Well what?" Binny asked in a happy voice.

"Peace and quiet." He mumbled and turned away.

Binny sighed when he disappeared into the dorm. He really hated her, and she knew it. She couldn't help but feel a little hurt as she watched him stroll away. She wanted to be his friend so badly, She couldn't understand what she was doing that was wrong? "He's difficult." She signed. Squirtle nodded..

The next morning only hours away from Sinnoh Binny stood on the deck of the ship, holding dearly onto Squirtles hand. The cold misty morning air made her have the chills but she didn't mind, she loved it much. Freedom at last, It was the best feeling in the world. She didn't even have to put her hair up like they made her do back home, no now it could finally flow freely in the clean air.

"We'll show daddy." Binny blurted to Squirtle. "We're going to be a amazing team Squirtle." She slipped her hand away from squirtle and hugged him tightly, "Your amazing, and I'm glad your mine." She grasped onto the creature tightly, Squirtle squealed with joy.

Binny freed Squirtle and stood up straight, her face plastered with the biggest smile "Morning Purse!" She said brightly. When she seen Percy waking towards her on the deck.

"Its Percy." He grumbled.

"I like Purse, its a nickname! Come on that's what friends do give me one!"

"No, its Percy." He mumbled, but Binny wasn't going to let his unfriendliness bother her.

"Well I hope you had a great sleep last night Purse! I know I sure did!" Her voice was so pleasant but filled with sarcasm.

She so immature! Percy thought to himself.

**So sorry if the writing is bad, I really tried. I need to look over the next chapter and edit a bit but I well be updating soon, if anyone cares :) tell me what you guys think! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Short chapter, kind of boring sorry if there is a lot of mistakes, try to enjoy :)**

For the last few hours they had on the ship Percy found a old chest game in their suit, course Binny didn't know how to play so they used it to play checkers instead. It wasn't until their forth game that Binny started realizing Percy was letting her win.

"Why are you doing that!" She snapped after he just made a stupid move that even a moron could noticed.

"Huh?" Percy looked up.

"Your losing on purpose!" She growled, "Now come on lets play the game right! Put that piece in a smarter place!"

Percy crossed his arms and shock his head. Binny glared at him, "If I wanted to play stupid games all day where I always win I would have never ran away from home." She said sharply.

"Temper temper." Percy shock his head with a mocking grin.

Binny sighed, "I just want you to try, its funner that way." She paused, "Please."

Percy rolled his eyes and move his piece to a better place,He was just trying to be nice, plus he knew if he did actually try she would defiantly lose.

Binny moved hers again, "You must have been pretty spoiled at home." Percy said while thinking of what piece to move.

"Kind of."

Percy finally moved his piece, then spoke, "What are your parents like?" He asked trying to make small talk.

Binny moved her piece and looked at him, "I never knew my mother, and my dad is kind of like a business person, he's often pretty busy. He had little time for me to be honest."

"Who'd you spend time with then?" He asked quietly, moving a piece.

"A guy that worked for my daddy," She said simply, scanning the board.

"Was he a babysitter or something?" Percy asked.

Binny shock her head, "Nope." She said finally moving her piece.

"What happened to your mom?" Percy blurted, not even bothering to even look to where to move his piece.

Binny just shrugged, "Dunno, she might be dead or a live, no one has really told me anything about her, I've never had a mother but I wish I did..." She sighed.

"Wow. I couldn't imagine not having a mom." Percy mumbled awkwardly.

There was pause, until finally Binny spoke, "Whats you mom like?" She squinted her eyes trying to peice together in her head what Percy's mom might be like, probably tallish, curly red hair and very quiet...

"Shes umm..." Percy had to really think of this.." I never really liked her." Percy said honestly looking down at the board, but only to stare off into space.

"Why?" Binny answered, looking start at him. She eased the image of his mother in her head and changed it to a loud overbearing annoying person.

Percy shrugged and looked back up, "I love her though, how about your father? Whats he like" He was despite to change the subject, Binny could even tell he was uncomfortable about it, so she just went along with it. Binny never had a problem talking...ever.

"My daddy works a lot! I mean all the time! Its always work work work with him! We only got to eat supper together because he was busy working! I love my dad an all but I wished he would have tried to spend more time with me."

"So you really miss your dad?"

Binny nodded, "Yeah I do.." She was heisted, "But I know this is terrible but I kind of miss Archer, the guy who took care of me more, just cuz he always read to me, ate with me, helped me, and watched me more." Binny shrugged, "I miss everyone that works for my dad pretty much they were all pretty nice to me." Binny paused, a wide smile glowed on her pale face, "But I'm happy to be here with you, I really can not wait to get to sinnoh!" She paused again, "What do you plan to do in Sinnoh?"

"To find out what i'm good at." Percy sighed.

"Your good at lots of things!" Binny chirped.

Percy didn't answer her, he just glared at her for the cheesy thing she just said. Course Binny gave up on waiting for him to ask like what and just went on.

"Your good at smiling!"

"Smiling?" He looked straight at her, "That's not even a talent."

Binny nodded, "Yes it is. Because every time you smile it makes me feel special, not every persons smile can do that!"

Percy couldn't help but give her a half smile. What she said was so stupid, stupidest thing he had heard in a while, but deep down he couldn't help but feel a little touched. It was the only kind thing anyone had ever said to him.

After hours of small talk, and a simple game, the ship creaked and squealed, the two children looked up, Percy's face sour and emotionless like usual, and Binny with a huge grin.

"Sunyshore city!" She cried jumping up! A brand new start she had thought. Finally. ...

**So in this chapter I was really trying to just give you a little hints on why Binny and Percy are going to Sinnoh, also I was trying to create a little bond between Binny and Percy. Heads up my third Main character will be introduced very soon :) **


End file.
